mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fritters Mob
The Fritters was formed by Pound Puppies males and Zappa females including the old dominant female. Lola and Frank are the dominant pair. After Lola and Frank died, Cinder took dominance along with Mucker. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Lola and Frank won the positions of dominant pair. They reigned for three years. After Lola's death her duaghter Cinder won the position of dominant female. Frank died of TB and Mucker took over as dominant male. Current Members Fritters have 20 members as of December 2010. Cinder (VFTF008) Dominant Female Mucker (VFTM001) Dominant Male Tiny (VFTM004) Lokus (VFTM007) Spiro (VFTM009) Glade (VFTF011) Mr. Clean (VFTM012) Suggles (VFTF013) Windex (VFTM014) Amy (VFTF015) Jack White (VFTM019) Meg White (VFTF020) Chad (VFTM021) Sisely (VFTF022) Jeremy (VFTM023) Mikey (VFTM024) Bogie (VFTM025) Pepperoni (VFTF027) Jenny (VFTF028) Captain Underpants (VFTM029) All Known Members Lola (VZZF042) Frank (VPPM018) Aurora (VZZF048) Squeak (VPPM017) Tatooine (VZZF052) Calros (VPPM021) Houdini (VPPM025) Mucker (VFTM001) Mason (VFTM002) Marry Anne (VFTF003) Tiny (VFTM004) Fella (VFTF005) Hams (VFTF006) Lokus (VFTM007) Cinder (VFTF008) Spiro (VFTM009) Sparks (VFTM010) Glade (VFTF011) Mr. Clean (VFTM012) Snuggles (VTRF013) Windextor(VTRM0014) Amy (VFTF015) Annie (VFTM016) Jackson (VFTM017) Johnson (VFTM018) Jack White (VFTM019) Meg White (VFTF020) Chad (VFTM021) Sisely (VFTF022) Jeremy (VFTM023) Mikey (VFTM024) Bogie (VFTM025) VFTF026 Pepperoni (VFTF027) Jenny (VFTF028) Captain Underpants (VFTM029) Rivals The Fritters rivals are the Mutants Mob, Klingons Mob and the Raptors Mob. History November 2007: Lola, Aurora and Tatoonie joined Frank, Squeak, Carlos and Houdini. Lola and Frank became the domiannt couple. December 2007: '''Lola and Tatooine were pregnant '''January 2008: Lola losted her litter and Tatooine gave birth to Mucker, Mason and Marry Anne February 2008: One encounter with Zappa March 2008: '''One encounter with Mutants '''April 2008: Lola was pregnant. One encounter with Raptors. May 2008: Lola gave birth to Tiny, Fella, Hams and Lokus June 2008: '''One encounter with Mutands and Spud and Ren appeared three times. '''July 2008: '''One enouncter with Klingons '''August 2008: Lola was pregnant September 2008: Lola gave birth to Cinder, Spiro and Sparks October 2008: '''One encounter with Klingons '''November 2008: Squeak went roving three times and was absent. December 2008: One encounter with Fritters and Mutants. January 2009: '''One encounter with Berserk. Lola aborted. '''February 2009: Beowulf and Cyrano appeared three times. March 2009: '''Tatoonie was pregnant. Squeak died from TB. '''April 2009: Tatoonie gave birth to Glade, Mr. Clean and Suggles. George appeared once. Houdini and Carlos went roving. May 2009: Mary Anna was pregnant. Carlos and Houdini left the group. June 2009: Marry Anna gave birth but her litter was abandon. She however carried one pups Windextor to the new burrow and abandon the others. July 2009:'''Lola was pregnant, She evicted Aurora, Tatoonie and Mary Anne. '''August 2009: Lola gave birth to Amy, Annie, Johnson and Jackson. The female left the group. September 2009: '''Mason and Mucker went roving once. '''October 2009: '''Hams was predated. '''November 2009: One encounter with Berserk and Klingons. December 2009: One encounter with Berserk. Lola was pregnant. She evicted Fella who was pregnant alogn with Cinder. January 2010: '''Lola gave birth to Jack White and Meg White. Fella disappeared.. '''Febraury 2010: Mason and Mucker went went roving. March 2010: '''Lola was pregnant. Annie died of TB. '''April 2010: Lola gave birth to Chad, Sisely, Jeremy and Mikey. May 2010: One encounter with a wild group. Lola was bitten by a snake and died. June 2010: Cinder took dominance. Sunggles was pregnant. July 2010: Suggles gave birth to Bogie, VFTF026 and Pepperoni. Frank went roving. August 2010: '''Frank, Mucker, Mason, Lokus, Jackson, Johnson and Tim went roving. '''September 2010: Amy was pregnant. Frank, Mucker, Mason, Tiny, Sparkles, Spiro, Glade, Mr. Clean and Jackson went roving. October 2010: '''Amy gave birth to Jenny and Captain Planet. Mucker, Tiny and Sparks went roving. VFTF026 was predated. '''November 2010: Frank, Mucker, Tiny and Sparks went roving. December 2010: Frank died of TB. Mucker took dominance. Two encounters with Berserk. Janaury 2011: Cinder aborted. One encounter with Berserk. '''February 2011: '''Two encounters with Mutants and one with Raptors. '''March 2011: '''Mason, Mr. Clean, Jackson, Johnson and Tim left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs